Big Changes
by PhantomPhever
Summary: It was official. The Fentons were moving out of Amity Park... What will happen when Danny and his family move to New York City? What new dangers await Phantom here? What old dangers come back to haunt him? Rated T for language/violence.
1. Prologue

**Hey there... I'm back with a new story! I know, I know. I need to finish my other ones, and I will! But this plot bunny was itching to be written, so I had to write out the prologue at least! So I have nothing but this written so far, and you know how I can be with updating, but I'm trying to get better! Well, enough of my babbling, I'll let you read!**

**Blanket disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Ultimate Spider-Man. Just the plot.**

* * *

**Big Changes**

_Prologue_

It was official. The Fentons were moving out of Amity Park. It had been two years since the opening of the Fenton Portal, and the invasions of ghosts that followed. In the time that had passed, the ghost problem had just gotten worse and worse.

In this time, the government agency known as the Guys in White got better with their weaponry and tactics. They had even, at one point in time, hired Jack and Madelyn Fenton to teach courses on ghost hunting and the tech that came with it, since the Fentons were commissioned and sent research grants to design weaponry for the GIW.

So why were the Fentons moving then, if they were living a pretty good life? Well, after two years of ghosts invading, due mostly to the Fenton Portal, and the Fentons, as professional ghost hunters, only able to deal with a small percentage of these invading enemies, the GIW deemed the couple incapable of performing the job. Soon after this decision, the GIW became the only ones in town to legally hunt ghosts, putting the Fentons in violation of this new law, which in turn caused the teardown of the Fenton portal and riddance of any and all tools used for ghost hunting.

The Fentons were down and out, and there was nothing they could do about it. They weren't quite ready to move on yet, though. There was still a slight chance that maybe this GIW thing wouldn't work out. Maybe they could go back to their old life…

In a way, the GIW thing didn't work out. Although they closed the Fenton Portal, and little to no ghosts were getting through, more and more ghost sightings and attacks were popping up over the globe. But since the GIW were mainly focused in the state of Illinois, the home to Amity Park, the outside occurrences didn't matter to them. In their eyes, there were much less ghost attacks now than there were before they stepped in. It was a victory.

To add a cherry on top, the most wanted ghost on their list, Phantom, a self-proclaimed hero, who to them was just a huge nuisance that caused millions in property damage, was seen less and less, and finally was just gone completely from Amity. Where did he disappear to? Honestly, the GIW didn't really care, so long as they didn't have to deal with him. But out of company policies, had to keep tabs on him, if possible, in case he were to try something.

It turns out that Phantom was also popping up around the globe now. Almost every place he popped up, there was another ghost there as well. It seemed he was keeping up his "hero" act even if it wasn't in his "haunt". An intriguing thought, but one that need not be pondered. The GIW finally had gotten rid of that pest, and most of their other ghost problems. Life was good. For them anyway.

The Fentons on the other hand… well, they were out of a job. The money from commissions and the research grants they got from the GIW stopped completely. After all, the GIW had gotten to be a huge agency, and had plenty of scientists and ghost experts on their team now. They no longer required the outside help of the Fentons.

It seemed that the Fentons were stuck in a rut, not sure of what to do, where to go. That's when they were contacted by another agency, the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, to be exact, also known as S.H.I.E.L.D.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was based in New York City, New York. Over the past few months New York City had been invaded by ghosts, more so than any other city or town in the country, and they were low on official ghost experts. Extremely low. As in there were none on their team. So S.H.I.E.L.D. did their homework and found the Fentons. They were perfect for their needs, and even better, looking for a job.

How could the Fentons refuse? S.H.I.E.L.D. was offering permanent positions as agents, and was paying double the amount that the GIW had ever paid them. They even offered paying for living quarters in NYC with a fully equipped lab.

It was either stay in their home town and try to find a new job, which would never suit them as well as ghost hunting, or move to NYC to continue their profession with an agency much nicer than the GIW, who had just used them and spit them out when they were no longer useful. The decision was an obvious one.

So, here were the Fentons, their belongings packed in the back of a moving truck, and the family packing into a cab that was headed for the airport. New York City, be prepared. The Fentons are coming.

* * *

**So, there you have it. Please review, if possible. It fills me with inspiration to write more! Constructive criticism is more than welcome! **

**Until next time,**

**~PhantomPhever**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there peeps. I figured I'd try to get the first chapter out as soon as I could since the prologue wasn't much of anything. And since it is the first chapter and there is quite some explaining to get done, there isn't much action here, mostly info. But the story should pick up in a few more chapters. Also don't get used to updates coming this quickly with my track record... ^_^; Well, anyway on with the story!**

* * *

Danny stared out the window of the cab at the trees whizzing by, deep in thought. He had come to the conclusion that moving was the best option that his family, and himself, had. He was happy for his parents, who had been offered great jobs in their field with a more than outstanding pay grade. It just felt so… wrong leaving Amity Park, leaving home. Amity was where he had spent the last 16 years of his life, where he had made some amazing friends, where he had made memories of a lifetime and more, where Daniel Fenton was born, where Danny Phantom originated.

His parents still didn't know about his alter ego. He did all he could to make sure it stayed that way. His two closest friends, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson, and his sister, Jazz, had helped him in keeping his secret just that, a secret. But now that he was moving away, he'd lost two out of the three people that he had entrusted his identity to.

But having Phantom move away from Amity Park is what went through his mind the most when he had first put some serious thought into the offer his parents had gotten. After all, he had sworn to himself to protect the people of his hometown from any and all dangers that he could, to keep them safe from harm. He was the hero. That was his job, right?

But no, it wasn't. Not in Amity at this point in time, anyway. The Guys in White had made sure of that. That damned agency had made ecto weapons to detect ghosts all across town. A few of the advanced ones even had his ectosignature locked into them and would pick him up immediately if he were to set foot within a two mile radius of them. Luckily, when he was in human form he didn't set them off. But it made ghost fighting within the perimeters of the city impossible.

Two weeks without Phantom appearing in Amity made Danny realize that the city really didn't need him right now. The Fenton Portal was shut down, due to the Guys in White, so nowhere near the normal amount of ghosts were getting through. And the ones that did? They were expunged almost immediately by a GIW agent, or the town's new security weapons. He hated to admit it, but the GIW were doing a damn good job keeping the ghosts at bay. So Phantom had "moved on" from Amity a little more than two weeks before the Fentons moved, which worked out well for him. He didn't need anyone connecting the dots between Fenton and Phantom.

Although, just because the GIW had Amity, and most of Illinois, under control ghost-wise, the rest of the country, and even other parts of the world, started to become infested with ghosts. Since the Fenton Portal was out of commission, and no one dared go through the Plasmius Portal, the ghosts were finding as many other ways into the human realm as possible, mostly through natural portals.

Lucky for Danny, his ghost sense had heightened over the past two years of having his powers. Whenever a ghost he had already met or fought showed themselves in the hunan realm, Danny could sense which ghost it was and where they were. At first he could only control this higher sense within the boundaries of Amity Park, but the more he practiced and concentrated, the more he was able to spread his boundaries and test his limits. Nowadays he could sense ghosts all over the country and slightly into Canada and Mexico.

But what good would this power be if he couldn't get there? Again luck was on his side with the development of teleportation. When he had first mastered this power, he could only go as far as the outskirts of Amity. But with time and practice, he expanded this ability to reach the whole state of Illinois, and eventually most of the span of North America. He was currently working on stretching it overseas, but he quickly blocked the few attempts he had made out of his mind, feeling slightly embarrassed despite the fact that he was alone with his own thoughts.

Out of all the new places for Phantom to pop up for ghost fighting, New York City was becoming his most popular haunt, even before his parents were offered a job with S.H.I.E.L.D. there. Which, looking back on it now, was also good for his identity staying secret. He didn't have to worry about Fenton moving in and Phantom suddenly showing up at the same exact time for no apparent reason.

Sure the people of Amity were pretty thick headed and clueless, but Danny was sure that the rest of the world wasn't. Especially a city like NYC, the home of S.H.I.E.L.D., an agency filled with top spies. There were also many different heroes that lived in or passed through the city. Heroes who had secret identities. Heroes who the people of the city and the world would love to unmask.

Dark eyebrows knitted together. He'd have to be way more careful in his new setting. It would be much more difficult to conceal his secret in this city. The only advantage he had was that no one knew of the existence of half ghosts, or that it was even possible for them to exist. But if someone were to pick up the right clues… things could fall into place. And if there was one thing that Danny Fenton was sure of, it was that the world wasn't ready for someone to find out about him.

Hell, he wasn't even ready for his parents to find out. And maybe he never would be. Sure, he had wanted to tell them at first, but after months of excuses and lies, it became easier and less painful to keep burying the truth. He knew for a fact that nothing would ever be the same if he spilled the beans about his ghost half.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he saw the airport coming into view. His expression softened as he rethought this situation. He had come to terms with leaving. He had said his heartfelt goodbyes to the only three people in Amity that cared for him outside of his family(Sam, Tucker, and Valerie). Just the thought of the goodbyes made his throat threaten to close up.

Sam's had been the hardest. It wasn't until he had to think about goodbyes that he realized just how much he liked her, no... loved her. And what had he done about it in all the years that he knew her? Jack squat. Her goodbye was the hardest because there were way too many unspoken thoughts that needed to be brought into the open.

In the end though, since Danny had never been good with words or awkward situations, he had just settled for a simple goodbye and a hug that lasted a few seconds too long to count as a just a friendly gesture. He remembered seeing the slight moisture in the corners of those beautiful amethyst eyes as they broke apart. Although she did her best trying to hide it, those eyes told him just how much she would miss him, and that almost broke him as he had turned around to climb in the cab with the rest of his family, waving a final goodbye as the driver took off down the street.

The cab pulling up to the airport's drop off and pickup station just reminded him of how finalized this all really was. He was moving away from Amity Park, most likely to never live there again. Of course he had promised to keep in touch with Sam and Tuck, and possibly visit from time to time using his teleportation powers, but he knew in his heart that it would never be the same.

Danny heaved a sigh as he pulled himself from the vehicle with his single carry-on bag. A hand came to rest gently on his shoulder. He turned to see his red-headed sister giving him a sad smile that said to him "we'll get through this, little bro."He gave her a small half-smile back as they walked through the airport doors towards their flight that was headed to New York City.

* * *

**There you have it. A very info-filled chapter. Sorry if it was boring. It's gonna take a bit to get the story going, since I'm trying to make it a long, but good one. One filled with lots of detail and action. Hopefully I can write what my mind wants me to and make this story great. :) Please review if you can! I adore constructive criticism. **

**Until next time,**

**~PhantomPhever**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heya! I'm back with a new chapter here. It is in first person POV, and sorry if you dislike that. Most likely each chapter will change POVs because some things are easier to explain in different views. This particular chapter was easier for me to get across in first person. **

**Also, sorry if there's typos. It's like 12 in the morning and I wanted to get this up, since if I didn't do so now, I wouldn't be able to until about a week from now. Anyway enough of my babbling, you have reading to do! :P**

* * *

Spiderman, aka me, Peter Parker, walked down a corridor of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier in full superhero garb. I was headed towards the meeting room. Coulson had informed me and my team that there was a mandatory meeting to take place today to discuss some changes to the program.

"Nice of you to join us, hero," Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. greeted as I entered the room. Making my way to my seat, I realized that I was the last of the group to get there. I cringed slightly under my mask as I took my seat. I had actually tried to be on time today, too.

Before I could even think up anything snide to say back to Fury, the director proceeded to start the meeting. "I've called you all here today to introduce you to the new heads of the Spectral Sciences Department, Jack and Madelyn Fenton." He gestured behind him as said couple appeared from a second set of doors located in the back of the room.

Jack Fenton, a man of great size in both height and width, who wore a white lab coat over a bright orange jumpsuit with black accessories, stepped toward the front of the meeting area, a black-gloved hand scratching his dark but graying hair.

His wife, Madelyn, followed him, taking the lead once he had stopped. She also wore a white lab coat over a jumpsuit, but hers was teal with black. She brushed her red-orange hair out of her violet eyes as she began to speak. "Hello, I'm Doctor Madelyn Fenton. It's an honor to meet all of you in person. In the short amount of time that we've been in New York, my husband and I have seen what wonderful work you do to keep the peace in this bustling city," she opened and gave them a warm smile. "Though, as a mother, I can't say that I agree to such young kids risking their lives on a daily basis to keep the public safe, but it is not my place to stop you from doing so. We understand that New York has recently become a hot spot for ghosts, and that you are lacking in knowledge on how to deal with such entities."

"That's where we come in," Jack boomed, stepping beside his wife, a giant goofy grin plastered to his face. "We're here to teach you all you need to know about ghosts!"

I know what you're thinking. _Ghosts? Really? _Yeah, I was thinking the same thing too just a few weeks ago. But instead of having to explain it, lets just roll a flashback.

* * *

A watch beeped on my wrist. "Yo, webs! You gotta get over here quick."

"Aw, miss me already, Nova? I'm touched," I retort, turning away from the science homework I was working on.

"You wish, geek brain. Just get to our coordinates. And step on it!" And just like that, he was gone from my watch's screen.

"What's crawled up in his bucket?" I wonder to myself as I quickly change into my Spidey costume and slip out the window, punching in the coordinates as I do so.

As soon as I get to the scene, I stop dead in my tracks, mind reeling. Up in the air there's what looks like a mechanical suit with green flaming hair battling the rest of my team.

Now, normally my team can hold there own, thanks to my awesome training techniques, but all of their attacks seem to be going directly _through_ this guy. Never seen that happen before.

This mechanical thing started laughing maniacally. "Foolish humans, your physical attacks cannot hurt me, Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!" His voice seemed to have an echo to it, almost like it was reverberating off of metal walls.

"Ah, there it is," I say as I swing up to join the team. "The typical villain- wait did he say _ghost zone_?" I ponder what the heck that even means as I look around to my teammates, but everyone seems just about as lost as I am on the matter.

Taking the opportunity of our momentary distraction, the metal dude, Skulker rather, shot just about twenty rockets from his suit at once. Before we could do anything to stop them, this weird glowing green barrier appeared around of us, causing the rockets to crash into it instead of us.

"Jeez, Skulker. Twenty rockets for only five targets? Overdramatic much?" a new voice, which held that same echoey quality to it, chimed in. There were now two floating figures overhead. The metal dude and what looked like a teenager with a black and white jumpsuit, stark white hair, and eyes that were such a bright shade of green that they seemed to glow.

"Call me what you wish, your pelt will still adorn my wall!" Skulker seemed to completely forget about us as he turned a weapon-ready arm to the new guy.

"First of all, ew," the teen replied, looking disgusted. "And second, don't you know by now that you're outmatched against me?" He held up his right hand as it started to glow a bright green. Energy of the same color flew from his palm in a well-aimed shot that took out Skulker's weaponized suit arm.

My mind quickly went through the possibilities of the situation, and landed on the most logical one: these guys had to be mutants. I mean, what else could have that kind of power? To fly, pass through things, and shoot some sort of energy beams? I mean, Nova could do two of the things listed above, but these guys didn't have Nova Helmets.

I was brought back to the situation as the white-haired guy smashed into the building behind him, causing some of the wall to crumble beneath the impact force. That had to've hurt…

"I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. And you underestimate me, whelp. Do you not think that I've had some upgrades since our last battle?" As he said this, an electrified mace on a chain dropped from the hand that was undamaged. The kid still looked dazed from his abrupt meeting with the brick wall.

I took this opportunity to rejoin the fight. "Hey, metal face!" I say as I swing towards Skulker. "Did you already forget about your other playmates?" As the sentence finished, I was able to kick the suit hard enough to land back where my crew was on the rooftop.

Before he had the chance to gain his bearings, Power Man was on him. "Yeah, we want to get some playtime in too," he quipped as his fist slammed into the chest plate of the armor, frying it.

Skulker wasn't too happy about that. He yelled in frustration and tried to get up. But before he could, White Tiger was there with another blow to the already damaged chest plate.

"No! You cannot defeat me," the metal armor yelled out. "You are mere humans and I, I am Skulker-"

"'The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter' blah, blah, blah. Do as all a favor and get a new catch phrase," the other kid said, seeming to appear out of nowhere next to the defeated foe. He then whipped out a thermos and uncapped it, pointing it at Skulker.

"Uh, what're you gonna do with that, spill soup on him?" Nova asked, voicing close to my own thoughts.

The kid didn't reply though, just pressed a button on the side of the thermos, causing a bright blue-white light to erupt from the end, enveloping the entire metal suit and sucking it inside. That was weird. And I've seen my fair share of weird things.

"Um, thanks for the help with Skulker," came the echoey voice of this strange newcomer as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck with a gloved hand. He then turned around and took to the sky.

"Hey, wait! Who and what are you?" I blurt out before he can get too far. Kinda rude, I know. But, hey, the kid was about to fly off before we had any answers.

He stopped short in midair and turned to us, an almost calculating look in his eyes. "The name's Phantom. And I'm a ghost," he replied with the most serious expression on his face. "And if other ghosts like Skulker decide to start showing up around here..." he vanished from sight after these words. We all looked around to try to find him as his disembodied voice continued, "… You'll be seeing a lot more of me."

Silence reigned for the next few moments, the group anticipating more dialogue from Phantom. Then the everything erupted into chaos.

* * *

So, yeah. _Ghosts_. We had indeed met a few more of these 'ghosts' in the past couple of weeks. And each time Phantom had shown himself, fought off the opponent, sucked them into that weird thermos thing, and then vanished fast enough to avoid any questions that we had for him.

Now, I'm not completely sold on the whole ghost theory here. I mean, ghosts have never been proven to be a real thing. There's no science behind them. And you know me, the science nerd, I would know.

But apparently, I wouldn't, since this husband and wife team standing before me are supposed 'ghost experts' and can explain all of the sciences behind spectral beings.

Even though I was still a bit skeptical about the whole scenario, I knew that whether these 'ghosts' were the real deal or not, they were causing major destruction throughout the city and we had nothing to stop them since none of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s tech worked against them.

So I sat here quietly as the Fentons started their lecture, absorbing as much info as I could and storing questions away for the end.

I couldn't have possibly guessed just how much the introductory of ghosts was going to impact my life here in New York City.

* * *

**And there you have it. The end of chapter 2. Man, I hate writing fight scenes, so sorry if it was poor quality in that aspect. Also it was my first time ever writing the Ultimate Spiderman characters, so I was a little self conscious to do so in first person, though as I said before, I felt it needed to be done. Agh, I'm rambling again. ANYWAY please review, constructive criticism more than welcome. I do need it from time to time. :)**

**Till next time,**

**~PhantomPhever**


End file.
